


Jokester Gays

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, flirting uwu, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Meeting guys these days is hard! Let your dog do it!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 20





	Jokester Gays

It wasn’t that Patton didn’t know how to handle his dog. Quite the contrary, Skye was very well trained and was an all around smart puppy. The two of them were even working on the commands for bringing him things, mostly balls, but he was confident that he could work her up to the tv remote at least.

It was just that… well, whenever he put the leader on her she made sad noises, gasping even harder than she would if it were around her neck instead of her muzzle. He knew it wasn’t hurting her, and he’d walked Roman’s dog enough times to know that it did make walks a lot easier on the human beings.

But Patton always had been weak to puppy eyes.

Which is how he ended up getting tugged around the neighborhood by a black dog one third his size.

Skye zipped around in every direction, sniffing everything she could get her nose on, and panting every time she reached the end of the leash. Patton ran behind her, mostly just trying to keep up as his dog raced along.

She stopped for a moment to sniff a tree and Patton breathed a small sigh of relief. He took the opportunity to rewrap the leash around his hand.

No sooner had he done so then she was off again, almost knocking Patton off his feet. He’d almost picked himself back onto them when he felt his face collide with someone. Skye yanked on his arm jerkily, sending him and the stranger crashing to the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” Patton exclaimed, picking himself up. “My dog- She gets a little rambunctious sometimes!”

Skye jogged back over to him, tail wagging happily, oblivious to the chaos she’d wrought. He glared at her playfully.

“Skye, sit! I’m so sorry, can I help you up?”

The person he’d knocked over chuckled lightly and accepted his hand. He stood just a little taller than Patton was, and his frame a bit wider. His brown eyes twinkled merrily behind round frames, though if the amount of barrettes was anything to go by, his pink hair was in constant danger of falling in front of them.

At least Patton hoped they were a him. They were really, really cute and Patton was really, really gay.

“It’s no problem!” He said cheerfully. “Any day with a dog in it is a good one! Are you okay?”

Patton giggled. “I landed on you, silly! I’m okay, but how are you?”

“I’m fine.” He said. “I know how some dogs can be. Gotta go fast, you know?”

Patton beamed. “Well, she’s no hedgehog, but she can tug me along like a little boat!”

The man smiled brightly and stuck out a hand. “Emile Picani. Do you how do?”

“Patton Sanders.” Patton said, shaking his hand. “And I- uh… good?”

Emile laughed. “It’s okay, a lot of people don’t know how to respond. It’s just my way of asking how you’re doing.”

“Oh! Well then I’m doing well!” Patton smiled.

Skye yanked on her leash again and Patton stumbled. Emile steadied a hand against his shoulder, keeping him on both feet.

“Well, she seems like quite the little Star Butterfly, doesn’t she?” He said.

Patton shrugged. “Sometimes. It can be a lot, but nothing I can’t handle.”

He shook the leash handle for extra emphasis and Emile chuckled.

“Well, uh… I’d hate to leave you more lost than a little toaster,” Emile said, concern pooling in his eyes. “Where ya headed? Maybe I can be the Miguel to your Maya and keep your feet on the ground.”

Patton hesitated. “Well… I’m headed home, and I’d hate to get you off to a rocky start with my housemate.”

“Oh, it’s alright, I understand-”

“Tell you what,” Patton dug through his pocket with one hand and fished out his phone, then handed it to Emile. “If you like, you can put your number in there and I’ll send you a text to let you know I made it safely. And uh… we can talk some more after that, if you like.”

Emile’s ears turned pink and he quickly typed his number into Patton’s phone.

“I’d like that a lot.” He said. “Hey, do you call those glasses?”

Patton cocked his head to one side. “Yes?”

“I don’t think they’ll pick up, they don’t have a cell phone! Call me instead!” Emile grinned sheepishly.

Patton’s heart swelled, but Skye tugged him off before he could say anything more than goodbye. Emile was cute and liked puns? He was the total and complete package, and Patton was already falling hard.


End file.
